


The Beginning of the End

by gingayellow



Series: The Paladin of Arus [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Sir Keith Kogane was King Takashi Shirogane's right hand, once upon a time. But the king's life is in danger, and Keith will risk anything to save him, even his very soul. [Shiro/Keith, fantasy AU, warnings in the chapter headers]





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Beginning of the End  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: OKAY. This was going to be a longer work, but the drop date for S7 was a lot sooner than I expected, and my brain/health wasn't kind to me recently, so yeah. :( I'm gonna have to pull a Netflix and do smaller installments if I want to complete a series before S7 drops (I refuse to break my record). 

Also: I promise, the next few works will be happier! There's no place for these poor boys to go but up atm. ;_;

\--

“We have a deal, then. My mother and I will use our powers to ensure that the Olkari authorities will never find you, giving you enough time to escape to your safe house in what’s left of the Galra Empire.” The cloaked figure extended a gloved hand. “All we need is payment, Lubos.”

The middle-aged Olakri man did his best to look imposing, despite his shabby clothes. “I’m still the king.”

“You sold out your people to the Galra Empire—and ran when the rebels overtook it instead of letting your people judge you.”

“Of course I ran; they wanted to kill me!” Lubos shuddered. Ryner’s face, twisted in hate, still haunted his dreams. “Gods, I hate when the grunts think they’re better than us. I’m deemed worthy to rule—why else would I be born into the sacred line? Why else would I have so many gifts and so much wealth, while they’re too busy complaining to actually earn the gods’ favor?” The only way the poor could get anything was to attack those like Lubos, who’d cared for them so deeply, but they were selfish and wanted more. Not like Lubos at all. 

“Whatever,” the figure spat. “You’re no king. Now leave the money, and walk away slowly.”

“Yes, about that.” Gods, but Lubos loved when his schemes came together. “I still have a guard who’s sensible enough to remain loyal to me. He’s also the best sniper in my kingdom.” Lubos smiled widely. “Now, here’s the new plan. You’re my hostage. You and your mother will still provide your services, but the new deal is that he doesn’t fill you full of arrows.

“Remember that I was willing to do this your way,” the figure whispered before ungloving one hand, then reached out.

Lubos screamed horribly, but not loud enough to wait the sniper who had been forced asleep.

\--

“We’ll have to find a new place to hide,” Honerva said sourly. “I know you don’t have the stomach to kill him, which means this Lubos—”

Keith had been pacing around their cramped cottage in an attempt to rid himself of excess energy, but froze at Honerva’s words. *** “I would not put our mission in jeopardy.”

Honerva arched a brow. “Then, you did kill him?”

“No. But I made him forget our encounter.”

“Memories can be recovered—”

“Even if he figures out what happened, he’s a criminal who’ll be too exhausted to move on his own for two weeks. He has other things to worry about, Honerva.” Keith ran his hands through his hair, wishing desperately for something to hit or stab. He’d had no place to let out Lubos’s quintessence, which meant it was still in his system. So much for sleeping tonight. “I would not jeopardize this mission.” 

“I know you won’t.” Honerva frowned as Keith kept move, and then moved to their tiny excuse to a kitchen. “After all, your husband’s life lies in the balance.”

Keith’s hand flew to the enchanted chain on his neck where he kept his wedding ring—it was too dangerous to have something that could identify him as related to the king, but he couldn’t just get rid of his last piece of Shiro, either. “I know. It’s just. It’s surreal.” He watched as Honerva started making stew. “My mother told me a few stories about Orinde, but I always assumed that’s what they were.”

“I’ve looked for it my entire life—do you ever stop pacing?!”

“You know what? No.” He was not in the mood for this.

“Wait.” Honerva left her ingredients, and grabbed Keith’s hand before he could say anything, but… but there was no need to, since he suddenly felt very, very calm. “There. That should help.”

“How did you…?”

Honerva was still frowning, but there was a softness to it that Keith hadn’t seen before. “You don’t know? You really haven’t had proper training, have you?”

“No. I’m completely self-taught.” Keith eased himself into a chair as Honerva returned to the kitchen. “When Haggar kidnapped me, I guess she… instructed me for a bit, but the less said about that, the better.”

“I see. Fortunately, we still have time to train you.”

Keith leaned back in his seat. “I’m sorry, but all I care about is learning what I need to know to stop Lotor from killing Shiro.” The vision had been… intense, but he remembered that.

“Keith, you’ll need to know how to manage that power—and use it properly.” The water began steaming. “I know it’s frustrating, but the little steps lead up to the big ones.”

“Hunh.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just. My mother used to say the same thing.”

Honerva almost smiled. “She must have been a wise woman, then.”

\--

Matt took a deep breath, appreciating the night air. It’d been a long time since he’d been able to leave the house, much less go on a scouting mission. But he’d had time to heal, and his family was there for him no matter what. It was time to return the favor.

“I got sidetracked when I had to make an arrest. Sheesh, of all the luck—I’m trying to find Keith, but I find the traitor king of the Olkari,” he said into his comm. Well, at least such a move would only further strengthen the bond between Arus and Olkari. These days, they needed all the good news they could get. “Lubos’s guard said he saw a figure in a black cloak before he passed out. It might be Keith.” He hoped so. “But don’t worry. We’ll find Keith before it’s too late. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Beginning of the End  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Hopefully, I'll have some proper time to make a longer verse during the hiatus between S7 and S8 -_- I hate to say it, but the final installment may not happen until the series ends. Also: some tiny references to the show are in here.

\--

Honerva warned against it, but Keith needed some time to himself. It had taken a good amount of will, but he had also ignored Honerva’s ‘subtle’ remark that he needed to prepare himself for the risks that lied ahead. 

He knew full well of what was at stake, but if he didn’t keep himself grounded, he’d just… float off, like he nearly did when Shiro found him. All he needed was ten minutes under the stars.

Shiro loved the stars.

Their honeymoon had been simple, but Shiro would drag him out every night, showing off his knowledge of the constellations—which meant they were out there for hours. Keith never pretended to learn them all, but just seeing Shiro—who was always so burdened with duty and secrecy—just relax and be himself was always a joy.

And he would do anything to protect that young man who was buried underneath the cloak and the crown, even if it meant confronting Life and Death itself.

_There was a faint, faint presence in the forest, humming some mental ditty so a mind ready not pick up right away—_

… Or spies.

“Whoever you are, this is your chance to run,” Keith said, arm on his sword hilt. “After that, you get no further warning.”

“Okay, that’s fair,” someone said, stepping out of the shadows. “But let me just convey my sister’s message.”

“Matt,” Keith breathed. This. No. Matt was supposed to be safe at home, resting, not— “A-are you here for revenge? Did you change your mind—”

“What? No!” Matt huffed, leaning against a tree. “Keith, you need to forgive yourself.”

“Like you’ve forgiven me?” It came off gruffer than Keith intended, but he was tired, and Shiro wasn’t here to inspire him to be better than he was.

“Actually, yes, I have,” Matt said without missing a beat.

“Oh.”

“Exactly.” Matt smiled wearily. “It took me a lot of time and a lot of distance, but… you were a victim as much as me. If you’d refused, Sendak probably would have killed us both. Of course, my sister and Shiro singing your praises may have factored in there as well.” The smile faded. “Speaking of Shiro…”

“Tell him I can’t go back. I love him, but I can’t go back, not now.”

“Pidge sent me.” Matt rummaged in his bag for a scroll. “She’s worried about Shiro. So am I. Neither of us want to guilt you to coming back, but you’re his husband, and you deserve to know.” Matt looked up the stars, sighing heavily before he continued. “Negotiations are taking a toll of him. And he’s pushing people away. He’s pushing me and Pidge away.” He let out a frustrated sound. “I’ve known Shiro since I was a kid. I’ve never seen him like this.”

“It’s because he’s used to being abandoned. His parents, his fellow nobles…” His husband. “Shiro doesn’t look it at first, but he has some walls up.” Keith’s chest tightened. “I want to go back.”

“If that’s the case, why are you still here?”

“Did Pidge tell you about what happened about a couple months ago? When I got really sick?” Matt shook his head, so Keith continued. “Honerva helped guide me into a vision. You know who Lotor is?”

“He’s one of the kajillion Galra trying to get the throne now that Zarkon’s dead. Why?”

“In my vision,” and it took everything Keith had to keep his voice level, “Lotor kills Shiro.”

“Well, we’ll stop Lotor.” Matt’s voiced only trembled a little. “Just tell me what you saw, and I’ll get every soldier we have—”

I tried thinking of other solutions, but this vision is absolute. There’s only one way to stop Lotor, and that’s through… more mystical means. So, while I admit Honerva’s creepy, she has access to places and powers that I will need.” Keith took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Matt, but I cannot return to Shiro. Not until Honerva and I unlock Orinde.”

“… Okay. Spirits know I can’t stop you. But Pidge is not going to take this well.”

Keith shrugged. “She never does.”

Matt gave him a look. “For a mind reader, you’re pretty dense. She sees you as much as a brother as Shiro or me. I wouldn’t be surprised if she stomps over here the second she knows you’re not coming home just yet.”

Hrn. She actually might. “I will address that obstacle if it arrives. But for now, Matt, you should return home. I don’t think Honerva would be thrilled if she knew I was talking to someone she would view as a distraction.”

“All right. Hey, what about you?”

“Honerva’s not as strong as she thinks she is.” It was so satisfying to say that out loud. “I’ve shielded you from her, but I can only do it for so long.”

“On that note, I better leave.” Suddenly, Matt pressed a comm into Keith’s hand. “Hold onto this. Talk to me—to us.”

“Matt—”

“Shiro’s my best friend,” Matt said sternly. “I want to help you save him.”

Keith had no choice but to accept the comm after that. He watched as Matt disappeared into the shadows, leaving him with nothing but the stars, and his resolve to save Shiro. 

\--

Final Notes: Spoilers, Pidge (and Allura) will stomp in the second she knows Keith’s not coming home. @_@


End file.
